


A Varied Diet

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the teaandswissroll Weekly Obbo 270: "cabbage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Varied Diet

**Author's Note:**

> (during Discovered in a Graveyard)

"Place stank of old cabbage," Bodie said. "If Latowa was living on that it could have been internal pressures did for the van, not explosives at all."

Doyle grimaced. "School dinners. Grandma Doyle's. Need to respect vegetables, not go boiling them to pulp."

"Chips. And mushrooms. A good rare steak." He cast a sideways glance. "Fancy the occasional meat and two veg yourself, as I recall."

Doyle grinned. "Been a while."

"You cook, I'll bring the plonk, eh? When?"

"Next day off, if I have time to get the sheets back from the laundry."

"There's always the table," said Bodie.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who might Need to Know:  
> "meat and two veg" is popular British shorthand for a hot meal, and also refers to male genitalia.


End file.
